Zeveron Continuity
The Zeveron Continuity is written by Nuju of Ice and takes place in the Zeveron Universe. Stories *Fear War *Prophecy of Darkness (written for the Rernahk Backstory Contest) *Rebel Destiny History The Zeveron Universe was created long ago and followed many of the same events as the Prime Reality, but by about 1,000 BGC things began to change. Soon Lucane and Gakelna discovered Zeveron and began migrating many individuals to it. Meanwhile on Mata Nui, Turaga Nuju was transformed into a Toa along with several others. However, the "main" part of the story took place on Kadilon, an island many miles away from Mata Nui. Here Jacidax created the Jacidax Lordship and conquered the high-tech island. The Hahnah Clan and other rebellious organizations were formed to combat the evil ruler, who killed Mata Nui and took the Ignika for himself. He planned to murder Teridax and establish himself as the most powerful dictator in the universe. However, so that alternate universes wouldn't come to the aid of the rebels, he stole the Olmak Nui and used it to travel to the Prime Reality and join the Order of Mata Nui. Joining a force for good would throw off the Prime Reality and remove any threats. He also traveled back in time to a thousand years earlier and sealed off the Bohrok Nexus, knowing it would be a true threat. Vintao was a prophecied hero, and in 1,005 AGC he joined the Clan to fight the Lordship. He faced opposition from mercenaries like Zaha and Decoy who had been hired by the Lordship to capture the Clan, but he and the others survived and eventually came to the Bohrok Nexus, where Lakau agreed to free the hive from its curse. The plans of the Hahnah Clan to free the Bohrok succeeded, and they found themselves a powerful new ally. However, the Clan itself was captured by Lordship troops and forced to join a company of soldiers led by Labinnah. Differences From the Prime Reality *Zeveron and Kadilon exist. *Many new characters also exist. *Kadilon exists in a state of high technology, and space travel is nearly possible. Intelligent robots like Decoy are also part of the technology. *Mata Nui is dead. *Life exists on many planets outside Mata Nui's body and beyond Spherus Magna. *Both males and females of all Matoran varieties exist. Name Usage Usually, the term "Zeveron Universe" should be used when referring to the parts of the saga occuring on Zeveron and including the Toa Pharys. The term "Zeveron Continuity" should be used when referring to Rebel Destiny and the stories and events that follow. The two are interchangeable and this should be mere guidelines, but that is how Nuju of Ice intends it to be. On a side note, Zeveron Universe is also sometimes used (i.e. the page title) when referring to the location Zeveron. Finally, the "Kadilon Universe" does not exist. Trivia *This is Nuju of Ice's main project and will probably eventually rival the Gigas Magna Storyline in size when finished. *Even after the main story is told, there will be numerous stories telling the tales of the characters in it. Category:User:Nuju of Ice Category:Zeveron Universe Category:Zeveron Continuity Category:Storyline